


The Nanny

by goldengan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Gavin is Eighteen Years Old, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Spanking, Wet Dream, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldengan/pseuds/goldengan
Summary: Gavin Reed just turned eighteen.He's a man now and has all sorts of adult feelings, especially when he's gifted a nanny in the shape of a gorgeous android named Connor. The walking, taking wet dream is the picture of patience with the rowdy fuck-up.Somewhere along the way, Gavin realizes he's not just horny for it... he's in love with the fuckin' thing.





	The Nanny

Gavin finds his father in the formal dining room, clutching an old magazine between his fists. It’s old and worn and dog-eared. The binding so fragile after so many years of misuse that Gavin’s surprised it’s still holding together. One of his father’s colleagues sent it to him in 2026; that’s the year Tyler Reed always said was “the beginning of the end” of CompuSuite. Gavin could picture the glossy print in his mind's eyes without needing to see it: The racially ambiguous family in the middle of a kitchen, a mother holding a mixing bowl while a daughter gets flour everywhere, a son petting a dog in the corner for some reason, a father setting up an old-fashioned kitchen timer, and an android holding out its hand for the timer -- all of them smiling as if baking badly is the most hilarious thing ever. 

_**Introducing the Newest Addition to CyberLife: For Every Part of the Home™** _  
_**Cyber Security That’s Perfect for You and Your Family** _  
_**Try a FREE TRIAL VERSION Today!** _

Tyler only looked at that particular magazine if things were bad. Very bad. 

In the past, Gavin might have asked what the deal was. Today? Gavin didn’t feel like caring about his father’s latest disaster. 

_Or any day_ , Gavin’s lip curled at the thought.

Tyler noticed Gavin staring and turns in his chair, “Ah,” he places the magazine down but keeps his palms pressed flat on the image, “didn’t see you there, my boy.”

Gavin gives his father a sneer for his trouble, “Where’s mom?”

Tyler’s back straightens as he peers around the room. 

“If she’s in here, dad, I’d know it.”

“No no, I know. It’s just… I didn’t think about it. Sorry.”

How unsurprising. 

“She texted that she had something for me.”

Confusion is practically a facial feature of Tyler’s at this point but it irritates Gavin nonetheless. “Now what could she – Oh!” Tyler gives an unimpressive, light laugh, “It’s your birthday!”

 _Well. That’s weird of him to remember._ “Yep.”

“You’re eighteen now, I can barely believe it.” He’s smiling with teeth. It’s not a normal or good look for him. “Now you can officially take over the company should something happen to me.”

_Oh. That’s why he remembered._

The thought of inheriting a dying, outdated company is enough to make Gavin’s skin crawl right off his body. Although, like his mother had pointed out plenty of times to his father: Companies thrive on competition. Couldn’t tell that to Tyler Reed, though; he’d throw a conniption any time she’d even hint at it. With CompuSuite barely competing with CyberLife, the stocks and revenue dwindled each year. CompuSuite was dying a long and painful death but didn’t have the dignity or sense to just die.

_A lot like the people who buy from the company in the first place._

His father took his contemplative silence as excitement, for some reason, and pushed himself out of his chair to give Gavin a grasping hug. 

The grandfather clock ticks. And ticks. 

The hug’s going on for too long, but his father just keeps on squeezing while Gavin leaves his arms at his sides. 

Gavin’s about to say something when the doorbell rings. Tyler pushes Gavin away with a hand to his shoulder and Gavin knows his face mirrors his fathers. It was well after nine at night. 

“Al?” Tyler calls to the empty and echo-y dining room, “Who in the world is calling this late?”

Alphonse rounds the corner swiftly, “Ms. Reed gave permission for it to enter the house.”

“Oh.” Gavin’s father still sports that confused, glazed look as they walk to the front door. The look compounds when they find the house staff already waiting in the entryway. “What’s everyone doing here?”

Before anyone could answer, the door opens. Everyone quiets. 

When it steps into the house, it looks around at the audience that surrounds it. The room is harsh whispers once the door closes behind it. The staff seems amazed at this new development but not surprised at all. Gavin, on the other hand, is both amazed and surprised. 

It’s in the uniform that caretaker androids wear in all the ads on Twitter; a grey and blue clinical number that exposes its forearms and neck. Its body is sinewy but looks strong enough to withstand a strong storm wind. It has matching brown hair and eyes; both show-stoppingly beautiful in their own right. Its body is covered with moles and freckles which leaves Gavin to think, _beauty marks_ , and he feels his throat bob as he tries to find air. It’s all too much. It’s too stunning for Gavin to keep looking at, but he can’t bring himself to stop. It’s like he’s winning a staring contest against the sun but it’s not harming his eyes and it’s radiating its heat all over his body, warming him from the outside in, as his shoulders are stiff and his back is straight and his eyes are wide and he doesn’t know what to do with any of the information he’s taking in besides stare.

“My name is Connor,” it says, continuing to meet each and every single person’s eyes in the room, “I’m the android assigned to care for Gavin Reed.” It meets his eyes at his name and Gavin knows, for certain, that his heart just gives up and stops.

The entryway echoes with voices, loud and carrying weight that heavies Gavin’s limbs. He should probably say something – anything -- but his mouth can’t figure out how to form words. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Tyler speaks up, “What are you talking about?” His arms must be folded tight because Gavin can hear Alphonse warn Tyler about the integrity of his suit jacket. 

“I was purchased by a Ms. Vera Reed.” It says, eyes on Tyler, “She gave me my name and my assignment.”

“Well I know nothing about this!” It’s the angriest he’s ever heard his father. Maybe it should be scary or something but Gavin is currently scared that his stomach feels like it might fall out his butt. 

“Ah, yes,” Connor says, bowing his head a fraction, leaving a single curl in its hair to fall out of place. “She told me to give this to you.” Gavin didn’t notice the tablet in its hand until it passes the device to his father.

Gavin thinks hard about looking away. He wants so badly to look away. _Please look away. For the love of god, it’s great this thing is an android because otherwise this would be awkward._

At first Gavin thinks he’s making it up, but he feels the tension rise. So much so that he finally tears his eyes away and looks around the room. The entryway is almost devoid of people by the time Gavin turns to his father, whose face is impassive and pale.

“She’s serious.”

Gavin looks at the tablet and the word “divorce” jumps off the screen. Footsteps recede faster now and Gavin can’t blame them at all. 

“Ms. Reed wants those signed as soon as possible, Mr. Reed.”

Gavin laughs. The use of her married name hilarious given the circumstances. 

“She’s left you too, idiot. What do you think the android’s for?” His father spits. 

Gavin, taken aback by the sudden outburst, turns to Connor as if it holds any answers. It smiles at him, it’s transfixing face making Gavin’s heart clatter against his ribs. Programed to look genuine. Programed to be perfect. Programed to emulate humans. But, in this instance, this is where all that wonderful code had come to die. 

“The fuck you smilin’ at weirdo?”

Connor’s face falls as the words shoot from Gavin’s lips. He’s quick to walk away as the sight left his chest heavy and painful. 

Gavin finds his room dark and cold when he opens the door. He remembers his mother calling it “the cave” as he pulls on sweatpants. He liked the room cold. He liked the room dark. Both make it easier to hide. Now the room feels hollow as the cold leaves him with swirling thoughts, taunting and demanding his attention instead of sleep.

 _Those things are barely toys._ Gavin remembers his father saying years ago, his face shifted into a seething and close-lipped grin as he lit a cigar between his teeth. _Try as CyberLife might, those androids’ll never be as advanced as the human mind._

His father was wrong about a lot of things, but it never occurred to him that his father might be wrong about androids. 

The words echo as its fallen face keeps flashing in his mind and refuses to leave. Yelling at it was a very stupid idea, but Gavin was always full of stupid ideas. After all, Gavin’s used to yelling at people, but it doesn’t mean it makes him feel better. Gavin knows he needs to learn to think before reacting. The closest he’d come in a long time was the moment Connor stepped in the house. With its brown eyes, soft then sad. With its beauty marks that covered all its visible skin. With the words falling from those perfectly pink lips. 

Those simple thoughts leave arousal pooling in Gavin’s core.

 _That Kamski is a pervert._ His father’s voice drawls, _Those things are little more than sex dolls!_

_Yes, it’s lust. That’s all._

The words sit wrong in Gavin’s head.

“That’s all it is,” Gavin whispers, “It’s just for my use.”

The words feel wrong on Gavin’s tongue. 

_But what else is there?_ Gavin wonders, ducking his head under the covers, _What else could this be?_

It’s faint, but Gavin can just hear the noises of the city – dogs barking, sirens, tires screeching – and he’s lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What'll happened next?! Will Gavin ever stop being a fucking weirdo idiot? Will Gavin let Connor take care of him? Will one of those sexy, sexy tags get used? Find out in the next chapter of The Nanny!
> 
> Lemme know what y'all think so far! ♥️ 
> 
> you can follow me on my twitter [goldenganjj](https://twitter.com/goldenganjj) for fic updates and fandom nonsense


End file.
